When Everything Fails
by RavenRoset
Summary: When some of the children of Marvel superheroes are kidnapped and put in an arena to fight to the death, some things might get complicated. Armed with powers of wide variety and weapons of advanced technology, this mysterious captor has victory in sight. Rated T for violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is an old story that I'm putting back up. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Skylar POV

I felt really alone. I mean, my parents are never home, and when they are, mom's usually on the phone with SHEILD and dad's in the basement sharpening his arrows or tracking someone down on the computer. I lived my life on the road, constantly moving.

I was still connected to the real world, I constantly texted my friend Shelby.

Me: Guess what!

Shelby: What?

Me: I'm moving again!

Shelby: Shocker!

Me: LOL

I was sitting in my living room eating a frozen plate of mac n cheese. I gotten used to the absence of my parents, it's been 15 years. The phone started to ring. I picked it up and answered calmly. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi honey. I'm almost home. Dad won't be home for a little while so feel free to feed yourself." My mom talked through the speaker.

Did I mention that I have super heroes for parents? Well more like master assassins. Not really the best living style, as you would expect. At 8:45 my mom walked in. I just excused myself to my bedroom and hopped on my laptop. I began to surf the Internet when I lost track of time and my dad walked in at 11:30.

"You should get sleep. We're moving bright and early tomorrow." Hawkeye advised.

I was about to shut the computer off when I was alerted there was a new email in my inbox. I called my dad over to check it out. The email was sent from someone named: Shadow. I clicked on it twice and a short and simple email came up. I read it aloud.

"Meet me in the driveway at midnight tonight. Don't tell anyone. This is secret. And if you don't show then none will know you ever got this email and that you ever existed. Shadow." I read.

I glanced at the clock. 11:58. I looked at my dad, who had left to get my mom, and then we all met up in the hallway. I then slowly opened the door and walked out, my mom holding a shotgun, dad holding a knocked arrow.

There was nothing in sight, but there was a strange _hrrrr _above. I stared into the grey sky and saw a black, shadow like, helicopter hovering above us. A couple beams of blue light reached the ground and formed a wide square around me. Then a blue box formed around me like a cage and slowly began to lift me toward the helicopter.

I began screaming and banging on the walls and my mom and dad began attack the helicopter and the cage. A slip of paper floated down to my parents, but I only got a glimpse at the message. From what I could see, it read: _One month from now, venture to North Carolina if you want to see your children. _

A couple tears began to drip of my face and collect at the bottom of the cage. I quickly wiped them away as I neared the helicopter and the doors opened. The cage disappeared after the doors were securely closed, locked, and we had already passed out of a range of 2 miles from my house. I took a look around.

There were nine other kids all in the range of about 13-17 years of age. Everyone had different hair and no one looked quite alike.

A solider (more like a masked shadow with a very large gun) pushed me into a seat between a girl with hair as black as night and the palest skin I have ever seen and a boy with blond hair and long red cape. He was also in restraints as well as the boy across from me, who had messy black hair and vibrant green eyes.

I was then put in a heavy harness and then gagged me with a deep blue cloth like everyone else. There was no resisting, the wall above our heads were lined with guns.

The helicopter rattled a bit and then we began our decent. The door's opened and sunlight bled in. I was blinded at the sight of daylight. I figured that meant we had been flying for hours. The harnesses did not lift. Instead, one by one, each of us were bound with rope on ours hands and feet. Our gags were kept in. Next the soldiers lifted our bodies onto a hospital like gurney and then wheeled out by our own individual soldier. I was the last to be carried out. I stared at the sky, thinking, that in a month from now, I would see my parents again.

The bumpy grass terrain changed to a smooth metal texture, and the sky disappeared and was replaced by a plain, gray, metal fixture. The lights were dimmed and the gurney stopped. A florescent light went off and the room went from deep gray, to blinding white. Each of us were unstrapped, lifted off the gurney, placed in front of our soldier, positioned so we could see the speaker, and then restrained, so we couldn't do any damage. Well, at least so I couldn't do any damage. The girl next to me had a bluish hint to her skin, but she looked like she wasn't exactly fit to fight. The boy next to me, at least had a little muscle, but he looked like a pillow could give him a black eye.

"Welcome!" An electronic voice boomed. "You have been selected to die!"

"What do you mean?" A boy asked, who had managed to get hi gag off. It was the same boy I was sitting next to, with the red cape.

"I mean your going to get killed." The voice said, obviously frustrated with the ignorant question.

"I'm not an idiot. I know what dying is. The appropriate question is, how?" The boy asked again.

"Well just ask the person next to you." The voice notified.

Everyone looked at they're neighbors. Did he mean that we would kill each other? I shook my head. This was crazy. I get kidnapped and then learn that I have to kill the person next to me? Something wasn't right.

"Even my dad wouldn't do that. And he almost blew up New York." The pale girl taunted.

Blew up New York? Does that mean her dad is? No. I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I looked for any sign of a figure with a microphone, but no such person was around. Like a planned recording.

I managed to get my gag off.

"So you're saying that we have to fight each other to the death?" I asked to clarify.

"Of course you do!" The voice boomed. "But with the proper training of course. You all have one month exactly."

Okay. So that meant that I had time to train (or escape [not likely]), kill everyone in this room, and see my parents again. This was going to be a long month.

* * *

**I am going to include a list of the characters, or victims as this mysterious voice would say. **

**Son of Thor (Lysander)**

**Daughter of Captain America (Paton)**

**Daughter of Natasha and Clint (Skylar)**

**Daughter of Tony Stark (Gabriella)**

**Son of Bruce Banner (Jerome)**

**Daughter of Loki (Naomi)**

**Daughter of a frost giant (Alexia) **

**Son of Storm (Brian)**

**Daughter of Mystique (Clair)**

**Hope you liked it. More is on the way. Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I know this isn't one of my most popular stories, but it needs to be updated as well. I don't know if you could tell but I deleted most of my stories during my loss of confidence. Please show my that I should regret deleting them by giving them credit. Thanks and Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Clair POV

I couldn't get out of here. I thought that was a dumb idea, you know, killing us all. Unfortunately I couldn't escape because they tied a red ribbon around my wrist. How does that stop me?

Well if I try to shape shift into a guard they'll know it's me. Why can't I take it off?

Magnetically infused to my skin.

I wish I could see my mom again; I don't really get to see her everyday. Out fighting against the X-men.

The girl beside me looked nervous, and I saw her glance at me once or twice. I kept my eye on the milky shadow that appeared out of the corner of my eye.

Why don't we all just break out and take these guards down together? Then I remembered that some of these kids might need weapons to fight. Not everyone can have awesome powers like mine. The lights dimmed again and the shadow faded.

Our soldiers walked us to metal chambers (more like cells). I got the room 156C and the guard opened it with a key card.

Inside was not as glorious as I thought. There was a freshly made bed, a polished desk, and a table in the center, with two chairs. There were no windows, and the door/walls were made of platinum. The soldier pushed me inside and slammed the door shut, leaving me to a small room, with no comfort but myself and thoughts.

Why would a serial killer want us dead? Why do you have to kill each other? Why doesn't he just slaughter us in our sleep? Why blackmail our parents? What does he want from the last survivor?

These questions tumbled through my mind and they settled after I sat down on the bed and listened to any outside noises. Silence. Complete silence.

My soldier pushed me into a large gymnasium, equipped with exercise equipment, training dummies, weapons, and even a robotic suit.

The weapons were not important to me. I fight with my fists.

I play the game of deception.

The girl that was examining me earlier at the introduction headed over to an archery range, with a shotgun and a bow. A shorter girl went over to the robot suit and it electronically morphed onto her body, mask and all.

The tallest boy with a red cape and sandy blonde hair chose a hammer and a shorter boy with messy black hair headed over to a punching bag. I decided to join him.

"You know why you're here?" He asked.

"No." I responded blankly.

"Neither do I. But there seems to be a pattern. Everyone has a parent that has also saved the world at least once. Whose your parent?"

"Mystique. From the X-men." I informed him.

"And what's your name?"

"Clair."

"Jerome."

I nodded and began to punch the dummy.

"Is it true you can shape shift?" He asked.

"Whose your parent?" I started.

"Bruce Banner."

I then morphed into his dad. Jerome looked startled and stepped back. I morphed back to myself and continued to punch.

He walked away and headed for a chemistry table. I stopped and looked around. Again, a shadow was present in the corner of my eye. I turned around and was startled by a girl wearing a spangle outfit.

"Word of advice. If you don't want to get killed, take off the leotard." I commented. I walked past her and followed a streak of black that had rounded the corner. I took the form of a guard and followed. The red ribbon around my wrist didn't help. There was a dead end, and the shadow had completely vanished.

"If there's anything I learned from my mom it's: Someone can't vanish unless their invisible." I mumbled.

I felt around for a door. A part of the wall made a slight creak when I tapped it, and with a not so silent kick, it swung open. The room was dusty and old, but something really surprised me.

Lights came on automatically and the door behind me closed. The walls were lined with pictures. One was of me, one of my mom, pictures of every teen in the other room, pictures of the Avengers and X-men. They were all connected by a red thread and led down to meet at a skull and cross bones. This was unreal. Like something from a movie.

At the top were Fury (Avengers) and Professor X. To the side was an outline of a shadow. That's where the tread started. Scattered on other walls there were copies of newspapers.

**Avengers Banish Loki**. **X-men Stop World War**. There were more. **Tony Stark Presents New Invention. Captain America Is Found! Hulk Destroys Military Helicopters. Alien Hammer Lands On Earth. Giant Black Cloud Engulfs New York. Mutant Search Underway.**

Anything that had to do with my history was printed on these walls. But I had to keep it a secret. There was no way anyone could no about this. But before I could run out of the room, an icy hand grabbed my arm.

It shoved me to the floor and then held a bag of fragrance in front of my nose, knocking me out cold. I woke up in the training room, leaning up against a machine gun shelf. A warm hand was shaking me.

"Come on, trainings over. We can finally eat."

Unexpectedly my stomach rumbled.

"My names Paton." The girl greeted.

"Clair." I said holding out my hand. We shook and then separated, her going on ahead and me trying to regain balance.

The head was dizzy and the shadow on the back wall was still there. I barely kept up with the group, and found that I wasn't the only one exhausted. A boy with gray hair stumbled to walk.

"You okay?" I asked as I walked toward him.

"Yeah. This happens sometimes. I just used up a lot of energy." He responded.

What else happened when I was unconscious?

"Is gray hair a scinefect?"

"No. It's my natural color. Got it from my mom."

"Whose your mom?" I asked curiously.

"Storm. From the X-men."

"Mystique." I told him.

He backed away.

I focused my attention on anything else; like the sweet smell of honey buns and the fragrance of a juicy hamburger. I walked a little bit faster and licked my lips. The group arrived at a doorway, which peaked into a cafeteria.

I drifted in and grabbed a red tray, then loaded it with food. I wolfed down three sandwiches, four sodas, and two pudding cups. I got up to throw away my leftovers. I was so engulfed in feeding myself; I didn't even question the luxury of the meal provided by our kidnappers.

Next, I was directed back to my room, for a night of quiet rest and thinking. A digital clock had been placed on the desk since I left and it read 7:45. A book was sitting on my bed, along with a letter. The seal was red and had a big capital S pasted on the front. I reached down and opened the letter.

Inside was a crumbled, yellowed piece of thin paper. It read:

Mrs. Clair,

If you know what's good for you, don't mention the secret room to everyone. I can arrange for you to die first. Never underestimate my power.

-S

I sat in the desk chair and sighed. How many people want me dead? How many life-threatening situations do I have to be placed in?

These questions buzzed around in my mind, so I lost track of time and saw that 2 hours had past. Thinking that we would wake up early the next morning, I moved the book and lay down on the bed.

For the next few days, the routine was the same. Get up, train, eat, and sleep. We are being treated like trained animals.

The girl Paton joins me sometimes for lunch, and before I know it, two weeks till the final battle. That's what we call it now. The Final Battle.

My life at this prison isn't really exciting. But then Paton told me something I would have never expected to come out of her mouth.

"Guess what I found during training!" Paton squealed.

"What?" I said though a mouth full of pasta.

"I found," she whispered, "a secret room. It has like our pictures and everything. Clearly this kidnapping was well thought out and planned."

My eyes widened. How could Paton have found the secret room?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well during training, I was throwing my shield, and it flew across the room and into a dead end hallway. When I knelt down to pick it up, I saw a tiny sliver in the wall, same you would find bellow a door. So I pushed on the crevasse, and volà! A secret room." Paton explained.

I sat back to admire her observation skills. Clearly she would be hard to kill. I mean her dad survived a plane crash followed by cryogenics!

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "If I were you, I would keep that a secret."

"If you insist." Paton agreed.

At training, I started to use some weapons. Other than my art of deception, I decided that I would need something to kill with. My fists were strong, but compared to Paton I didn't look so well. I started to use small, but very pointy objects.

I took the geography into consideration as well. It would probably be forest, with pastures, and several water supplies. I didn't know this for sure, but I paid attention to the terrain when we were wheeled out of the helicopter.

Paton often practiced next to me. She even made an alliance.

The alliance would stand. For now.

* * *

**I know this isn't one of my more popular stories, but that doesn't mean it doesn't need critique. Though it has been posted once, I still want to find ways to improve the story, and I need your help. Thanks and Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	3. Authors Note

Dear Reader,

I'm going to say this a plain as possible. At the beginning, I was so excited to write for a captivated audience, to share my writing with the world. And I know I have been slow on updating, and I'm sorry. I'm really trying my best to update, but between writers block and my outside life, it's been getting put down on my to do list. I feel like my lack of updating has caused a major decrease in my views and followers. I posted 4 new chapters on one of my most popular story, and I only got 1 new review for all those chapters. I am just wandering, is there something I need to improve, to change? Is my writing getting to boring or cliched for my readers? I don't know the reason, it could just mean I'm not that good at writing. If you have a suggestion, ANYTHING (I mean anything), PM me and I'll get to it. Please. I feel like my time on the mountain peak is crumbling, and my fans, faithful readers, are leaving me.

Sincerely,

Raven


End file.
